A New Beginning: Sequel to Separation of Forbidden Love
by Alicefreak101
Summary: This is a new beginning for Renesmee and Jake. Jake just proposed to her, and there is going to be a wedding. We all know what Alice is going to be up to. What happens when the vampire that Alandra and Renesmee have been looking for the past four years shows up? Things are about to get tense for the Cullens. A wedding, a battle, and what's this, the Volturi getting involved.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Chapter One

Previously on Separation of Forbidden Love…

"Ness will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Oh yes Jake I will marry you."

"She said yes!"

Now…

Everybody walks in and of course Uncle Emmett is the first one to hug me.

"Hey Renesmee can I plan your wedding?"

"Of course you can Aunt Alice."

"Yay!" Aunt Alice squealed.

"Can I help plan your wedding too?" Peyton asked all excited.

"Yes Peyton you can help plan my wedding."

"Yay!" Peyton squealed as well.

Aunt Alice and Peyton are going to get along so well.

"Tiffany, Peyton, Cece, you never told us that you live on your own?" My dad of course read their minds.

"Dad we're college grads, so they can live on their own if they want."

"Sorry I was just curious that's all."

"You're always curious dad."

All of a sudden Aunt Alice had a vision.

"Alice what did you just see?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"I saw the vampire that you two have been looking for. She's in town and she knows where we live."

"How does she know where we live?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"She picked up our scent or well my scent." Alandra said.

All of a sudden there was a huge BANG that came from the living room. We all go into the living room, and we find that our window has been broken once again. Then that's when I saw her. It was Anna, but how could it be she went missing six years ago, when Alandra went missing.

"Hello little sister, did you miss me?" Anna spoke.

"Hi Anna." Alandra spoke.

"Wait you two are sisters?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes, we're sisters."

"I see that you have met and joined the Cullen's."

"It was you who…?" Alandra said but didn't finish.

"Who killed our parents, and our younger sister, yes I killed our family. I only turned you into a vampire, because I. Actually I don't have a good reason why I turned you. Hello Renesmee, it is a pleasure to see you again."

It was Anna that framed me.

"So it was you who shape shifted into me to frame me, and to trick your sister into thinking I killed her family."

"Ding ding ding we have a winner!"

"Why would you go and frame me, when you knew Alandra was going to come after me and try to kill me and my family?"

She ignored me.

"Alandra, join me and together we can rid the world of humans." Anna spoke still ignoring me.

"Sorry big sis, but I'm not evil like you, and I don't join sides with sisters who kill our family or who kills innocent people."

"Then how do you explain killing humans four years ago?"

"That was the old me, and that was before I even realized that it wasn't Renesmee that killed our family."

"Think about it Alandra, you could become the most powerful vampire."

"NO! I will not join you Anna."

"Fine then I guess we will have to settle it the hard way."

Authors Note: Well I hope you loved the first chapter of the sequel to Separation of Forbidden Love, A New Beginning.

Please review and no flames.

I know it is short, but I promise that all of my other chapters will be longer. I just wanted to get the first chapter up, for all of my readers.

Chapter two will be up soon.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Previously on A New Beginning...  
"Think about it Alandra, you could become the most powerful vampire."  
"NO! I will not join you Anna."  
"Fine then I guess we will have to settle this the hard way."  
Now...  
What does she mean by that? I kept asking myself that question over and over again in my head, but I still couldn't find the right answer. All of a sudden Anna attacks Alandra without any hesitation.  
"Join me sister!" Anna was now yelling while she tackled Alandra.  
"NEVER!" She said as she spat in her sisters face.  
I couldn't keep watching those two fight. I don't like seeing sisters fight. So I decided to pull Anna off of Alandra.  
"Stop it now!" I yelled at the two while standing in between them.  
"Why should I stop?" Anna asked.  
"I hate seeing sisters fight even though what you did was wrong, I still don't like it when you fight with each other."  
"What's wrong with that?" Anna asked.  
"It is wrong because you will end up tearing your friendship apart."  
"It's already been torn apart." Alandra said as she looked at her sister.  
"It still doesn't matter, I don't want you two to fight."  
"You don't want us to fight? Then I guess you and I will fight." Anna said.  
"Be my guest, but just so you know...you will not win this fight Anna."  
"We'll see about that."  
All of a sudden Anna lunged forward to attack me, but Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper stopped her.  
"Really you guys."  
"Yes really,there will be no fight tonight."  
"Fine by me, but I will be back for you Renesmee."  
"I'll be ready for you Anna, just wait."  
Then she finally leaves, jumping out of the window running east.  
"Sorry about that, If I would have known it was my sister all along I would have stopped her by now."  
"Alandra, it is not your fault, you don't have to apologize." Esme said as she stood by Carlisle.  
After all of the commotion Alandra went up to her room, and I said bye to my friends for they had to leave.  
"Be careful on the way home. If you run into any trouble just call okay." I said to Cece.  
"Don't worry Renesmee we will, and its not like you're my mother." Cece said jokingly.  
"Haha very funny."  
After my friends left, I turned towards my family.  
"Well that was something unexpected." Jake said.  
"Yeah well I'm going to go to bed. Aunt Alice, Peyton, and I have some wedding planning to do."  
After saying goodnight to my family, I go up to my room and as soon as I hit the pillow, I fall asleep.

Authors Note: Okay I know, I know I promised that it would be longer, but I had major writers block, but I will promise you that the next chapter will be longer. If I don't have writers block again. I won't upload another chapter because I am also trying to help a friend with a story that we are both writing and she lives in Australia.

Please review and no flames.

Chapter Three will be up soon.

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N...I know, I know its been a while since I've updated, so let me tell you why. I recently just got over a major writers block and and I just got out of school for summer vacation. Now I will have more time to update. Also now that Renesmee is all grown up instead of calling Carlisle and Esme grandma and grandpa, she just calls them Carlisle and Esme. Now that's enough babbling, I shall let you get to reading the story.**

Chapter Three

Six months later...

"For some unknow reason, your sister hasn't bothered us for six months. She must be up to something." I said to Alandra who was helping put decorations up for the reception.

"Yeah that does kind of seem weird to me. I mean she is my sister after all, and when were children."

"Wait you were once children?" I asked sarcastically in which I was rewarded with a pillow being thrown at me.

"As I was saying, when we were children, Anna was always up to something. Though I never told my parents."

"Well lets just hope nothing happens tomorrow." I said as I finished putting the decorations up.

"Exactly." Alandra said.

"Hey girls, do you need any help?" Esme asked, as Carlisle followed.

"Actually we just finished, but thank you for asking."

As I was climbing down the ladder, my foot slipped, and I started to fall, but before I could hit the ground, someone caught me. I looked up to see that Carlisle had caught me.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said as he put me down.

"Be careful next time." He said while smiling.

"Yeah I'll try." I said smiling back.

The next day...

I woke up to a beautiful morning. Today is the day I am getting married. In just a few short hours I'm going to be Mrs. Black.

"Good morning sweetie." My mom said as she came into my room.

"Good morning." I said sitting up.

"You need to be in Alice's room in ten minutes."

"Really, I'm just waking up."

"Yes really, now come on and get up."

"So I guess eating breakfast is out of the picture?"

"I think we can make an acception."

"That's what I was hoping to hear." I said as I climbed out of bed.

I go downstairs to find that more decoration were put up.

"So I'm guessing that Aunt Alice put up more decoration last night while I was asleep?"

"You know how she gets when there is very little decorations." Uncle Jasper said.

"I know what we should call her."

"What would that be?" Uncle Emmett asked.

"Aunt I go overboard on everything Alice."

Uncle Emmett and my mom just laughed at that.

"Renesmee if you are not up in my room in ten seconds, then I'll come down there, and drag you upstairs by your ear!"

"I'm eating breakfast!"

"Here you go sweetie." Esme said.

"Thanks Esme."

"Renesmee." Of course my Aunt had to come down.

"What, can't you see that I'm eating?"

"Yes, but you were supposed to be..."

I decided to interrupt her.

"Be up in your room twenty minutes ago."

"You need to be up ther now."

"Alice let her eat, we don't need her passing out during the wedding." Carlisle said.

"Fine, but you better be up there as soon as you finish eating."

"Okay, but I'm not going to make any promises." I said into my cup.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." I said putting my hands up innocently.

"That's what I thought you said."

I finished eating, and then I just sat therefor a little while. Finally I decided to go upstairs.

"Okay, well I gues I'll go upstairs now before Aunt Alice has a hissy fit."

"Okay, I'll be up in a few." My mom said to me.

I go upstairs, and as soon as I enter my Aunts room, she puts into her make up chair and she and Aunt Rosalie get to work. After doing my hair and putting make up on me, my mom finally came into the room.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks mom."

"Time for the dress." Aunt Alice said.

Bella's POV

My daughters wedding dress is a strapless lace dress. Long and white of course, and a long white veil. She even has a princess cut tiara to go with her dress. Her hair had very few braids in it just like mine did when I was getting married.

"It's time." Esme said from the doorway. "Rensmee you look gorgeous."

"Thanks Esme."

"Renesmee you look beautiful." Edward said from the doorway.

"Thanks dad."

"Are you ready?" Edward asked our daughter.

"Yeah I'm ready." Rensmee said to Edward.

"Alright well we best better get going." Alice said as Esme and Rosalie followed behind.

"Hey don't worry Renesmee, just take a deep breath and focus on one person." I told my daughter.

"Mom I'm not nervous."

"Okay well then I will see you in a few." I said to Edward.

Edward's POV

"Come on let's go downstairs."

I take my daughters arm, and we go downstairs. As soon as were downstairs, I stood next to my daughter.

"It's going to be okay sweetie."

"Dad I'm not nervous."

"Oh yeah, then why are you all jittery?"

"Maybe I am a little nervous, but I'll be fine."

I stepped in front of my daughter.

"Remember what your mother said."

"I'm trying to dad. I don't even know if I can do this." Renesmee said while trying to take deep breaths.

"Renesmee, take a deep breath, you'll be fine." I said while giving her a hug.

All of a sudden the music starts playing.

"Okay I'm ready."

I smiled, took her by the arm, and we started walking down the aisle.

Renesmee's POV

My father and I started walking down the aisle. We finally got to the alter and I took Jake's warm hand. Finally the ceremony began. We say our vows, and then the preacher man finally says

"Do you Jacob Black take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your wife?"

"I do." Jake said.

"And do you Renesmee Carlie Cullen take Jake to be your husband?"

"I do." I said looking Jake straight into his eyes.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

We were about to kiss when someone interrupted us.

"Hold it right there!"

I turn around and I see Anna.

"Shit. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Crashing your wedding."

"Anna!" Alandra yelled.

"Hello dear sister."

"Why are you really here?" Alandra asked.

"I've come to collect something." Anna said.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"It's not a what, it's a who."

"Who are you after?" Jake asked as he pulled me closer to him.

"I'm here for you ." Anna said as she pointed to Jake.

"You will not touch him!" I said stepping closer to him.

"We'll see about that."

Anna started running towards Jake, but Alandra stepped in front of him, but only to be pushed back, knocking Jake and I both to the ground.

"Renesmee stay here." Jake said, then he kissed me.

"Jake what are you doing?"

"I'm going to fight Anna."

I just sat there watching my new husband go off to fight Anna.

Jake's POV

"Anna!" I yelled.

"Ah hello Jake."

"If its a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get."

"You're going to loose wolf boy."

"Yeah we'll see about that." Jake said.

I run after Anna, but just as soon as I was about to attack her, she grabs hold of me, and throws me to the ground. Searing pain shoots up my back.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to join me." She whispered in my ear.

"I will never join you!"

"Fine, I guess we'll do it the hard way."

I tried to get up, but I couldn't for something was keeping me from moving.

"Why can't I get up!?"

"I paralyzed you, and all of the wedding guests, so they can't come after me; once I take you away."

With that she picks me up, and stands me up on my feet, and then she takes my hand, and then everybody disappeared.

**A/N...Oh no what happened to Jake?**

**Please read and review.**

**Chapter four will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N...I decided to post one more chapter just because my friends wanted to read more and they kept bugging me about it. So enough babble I shall get on with story. For those who dare to read on go ahead and take the risk.**

Chapter Four

Renesmee's POV

"Jake!" I yelled, but he was already gone.

I start to cry, and Tiffany, Peyton, and CeCe comes to comfort me. Then all of sudden I start to panic.

"Ness, you need to calm down you're going to hypervenilate, and pass out." My mom said.

"Why...would she...take...Jake?" I said trying to take deep breaths, but I just couldn't seem to do so.

I kept panicking not knowing what to do. Everything around me started spinning, my mom was saying something, but her voice was distant. All I heard was the name Carlisle being called, and then everything went black. Darkness had finally consumed me.

Bella's POV

"Carlisle!" I called his name, and then all of a sudden my daughter collapses. "Renesmee." I said as she collapsed into my arms.

Carlisle comes over to my daughter and I and he examines her.

"How did this happen?" Carlisle asked now in doctor mode.

"She wouldn't calm down, and I tried to calm her down, but she just couldn't stop. Carlisle I'm worried." I said with concern.

I hadn't noticed that Edward was next to me when Carlisle spoke to him.

Edward picks up our daughter and brings her upstairs to her room, I follow him with Alice behind me.

"Edward Bella and I will change her into comfortable clothes." Alice told Edward.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything." With that he gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then he left our daughters room.

Alice and I change Renesmee into a pair of shorts and a tank top, and then as we layed her back down on the bed, she started to wake up.

"Renesmee?" I asked.

"Mom." She started to say, but then she started to cry again.

"Shh its going to be okay." Alice said looking at me with concern.

"Come on lets go downstairs." I said.

Renesmee finally stopped crying and she stood up and we followed her. Once downstairs, Emmett came up to Renesmee.

"Hey are you okay?"

She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Did the guests leave?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah they all left except for the Denali's, and Tiffany, Peyton, and CeCe."

While I was talking to Emmett I saw that Tiffany came up to Renesmee.

Tiffany's POV

"Hey Ness are you okay?"

She just shrugged her shoulder's.

"Hey do you want to go into the library with Peyton, CeCe and I?"

"Yeah I guess so."

We go into the library and we sit down on the floor.

"Renesmee are you okay? Do yo know why Anna wanted to take Jake?" Peyton asked.

Peyton decided to keep asking more and more queston causing Renesmee to start freaking out again.

"Peyton...Peyton!" I tried to get my sisters attention, but she kept going on and on.

All of a sudden Ness started to breath heavily, so I decided to go get Carlisle.

I go into the living room and I spot Carlisle speaking to Edward and Bella.

"Carlisle sorry to interrupt, but Renesmee's freaking out again, because Peyton's asking her questions nonstop."

Carlisle follows me, same with Edward and Bella. We get to the library, but only to find Renesmee on the floor gasping for air, and Peyton, and CeCe just standing there not knowing what to do.

Carlisle's POV

I get into the library only to find my graddaughter on the floor gasping for air.

"Carlisle what's going on?" Bella asked.

"She's going into shock, I need to get oxygen into her. Get her friends our of here. Edward I'm going to need your help when you come back in." I said urgently now in doctor mode.

I picked Renesmee up off of the floor and placed her on the hospital bed, that was set up for Renesmee just in case something were to happen to her. I put an oxygen mask on Renesmee and then I started setting up the heart monitor. That's when it all happened, she had stopped breathing. I stopped what I was doing and I started doing chest compressions when Edward came rushing back in.

"Edward keep doing chest compressions while I get an IV."

Edward kept doing chest compressions while I got an IV ready.

"Come on sweetie, please breath for us." I heard my son say to my granddaughter.

After five minutes of administering CPR, she finally started to breathing again. I stepped towards Renesmee, and hooked wires up to her. After making sure she was stable, I left to room to let the others know, while Edward stayed by her side.

"Carlisle, how is she?" Bella asked me.

"She's stable for now, but I'm going to keep an eye on her for the next few day. It seems she has slipped into a coma. I don't know how long she will be in a coma, seeing I just got her stabilized."

CeCe's POV

I'm glad that my friend is okay, well not really okay see that she is in a coma, but I'm just glad that she will be okay soon. I stared at Peyton and gave her the death glare.

"Peyton, good job for putting Renesmee into this state. You know you could have killed her!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that was going to happen?"

"It's okay, just make sure not to do it again okay?"

"Okay, and I really am sorry."

"I know you are, now come on lets go help clean up."

Peyton's POV

I go help CeCe and Tiffany clean up from the wedding. While helping, I couldn't help but worry about Nessie. As I was helping clean up, Alandra comes up to me, and talks to me.

"Hey Peyton, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, I'm just worried about Ness. I should have asked one question at a time."

"Well for one thing, you're right about that, but right now she's just upset that Jake was taken."

"Yeah, but the state she's in, I was the one who put her in that state. Now I feel guilty about it."

"Let's not worry about that right now. Right now we need to focus on thinking positive and staying strong for Renesmee." Alandra said.

"You're right, we need to stay positive and strong for Renesmee."

One Week Later...

Edward's POV

My daughter who just got married, and then seeing Jake get taken, has put Renesmee under a lot of stress. Then she went into shock, then she stopped breathing for almost five minutes. Now I am sitting next to my daughter watching her recover. I can't stand to see my daughter like this. Wires all attached to my daughter, tubes sticking out everywhere. She's even hooked up to a machine that is helping her breath. When she started to breath again, she started having trouble breathing on her own, so Carlisle had to put a tube down her throat to help her breath. I just wish my daughter would wake up already.

"Hey how is she?" My wife asked me from behind.

"She's still stable, but she's been like this for a week now. I'm worried she may never wake up."

"Edward, our daughter will be fine. She's strong, and she will keep fighting. Right now she needs time to recover. She may be in a coma, but our daughter will fight to stay alive."

"Thanks Bella."

"You're welcome, now come on you haven't hunted in over a week, so you and I are going to go hunting."

With that I got up from my chair and my wife and I left the library to go hunt. As I was leaving I could have sworn I heard my daughter say "dad" in her thoughts. Maybe she did or maybe she didn't. I'm still not sure.

**A/N...Oh no will Renesmee ever wake up from the coma, and did Edward really hear his daughter say "dad?" Find out in chapter five.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**Chapter Five will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N...Here is Chapter five for you guys...My friend have been bugging me even more to update. Well they got their wish. Now go read my story, and then review please.**

Chapter Five

Renesmee's POV

'Dad.' I thought to myself. I thought he would stay, but I guess that I can no longer hear him, my guess is he is no longer in the room with me. Everything is so dark. For some reason I don't remember blacking out. All of a sudden I heard someone walk in. I didn't know what was going on, until I felt something being pulled out of my mouth. For all I know is that I was still breathing. Finally I started to open my eyes. As I was opening my eyes, I wasn't sure if Carlisle was still in the room. When I did finally open my eyes fully I noticed that Carlisle was standing by my bed.

"Welcome back." Carlisle said smiling.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"You don't remember do you?"

"No."

"Jake was taken by Anna, and you started having a panic attack. Then you went into shock. You even stopped breathing for five minutes, and you've been in a coma for the past week." Carlisle explained slowly, but not too slowly.

"Oh. Anna's going to pay for what she did. I will be the one who is going to kill her myself."

"Well right now, you are under doctor's orders, and I order you to stay in bed for at least a couple of days."

"Dang it Carlisle you always have to ruin my fun." I said smiling a little bit.

"I know but just hang in there."

"Okay."

Anna's POV

"Emma, Ryan!" I yelled through the building.

"Yes master, what is it?" Emma asked me.

"I need you to put this dog into a room and chain him up." I commanded them.

"Yes master." Ryan said.

I met Emma and Ryan while I was out hunting humans. When I came upon them, they showed me what kind of gifts they had after I had asked them if they had any gifts. Emma has the gift to turn anybody against each other. Meaning she can make anybody be on our side, and fight with us instead of against us. Ryan has the gift to take away anybody's gift for a certain amount of time. Meaning if he takes my power away it would only be taken away for up to five minutes. He may not have amazing gift, but I still love him. Yes he is my mate, if that is what you're asking.

"He's all chained up." Emma my third in command said to me.

"You look upset sweetheart, what's going on?" Ryan my second in command asked me.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to get the wolf boy to help us rid the world of humans."

"That's what we have Emma for, love."

I chuckled. "True, well once wolf boy wakes, we'll get Emma to turn him against the Cullen's."

Jake's POV

The last thing I remember was being taken away from my wife, and then being knocked out. I didn't know where I was at, or what was going on for that matter. It was dark when I first woke up, and it still is.

"See if the dog is awake." I heard a voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Yes master." A female said.

I heard the door unlock, so I closed my eyes once more, and I pretended to be asleep.

"Wake up dog!" She shouted.

I kept my eyes closed.

"I know you're awake!" She shouted again.

I opened my eyes and looked at her with hatred in my eyes.

"What is it that you want?" I asked as hatred sizzled on my tongue.

"Just checking to make sure you are awake, so that way you can corporate."

"Whatever it is, I refuse to do any of your dirty work." I spat.

All of a sudden she got down on her knees and looked straight into my eyes, and said.

"Listen to my voice."

I didn't want to listen to her, but I couldn't resist. It was like she was hypnotizing me.

"You will join our side, and you will help us kill the Cullen's including their daughter Renesmee. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand completely." I said.

"I'm going to unchain you now, and then after I unchain you, Anna would like to speak to you."

After she unchains me, I stand up and I walk out of the room. I still remember what Anna looked like, as I easily found her.

"Anna you wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes, Jake you're finally awake."

"Yes I am."

"Now Jake from now on you will call me master. Now tell me Jake, did Emma tell you what we want you to do?"

"Yes master she did."

"Good, now I would like for you to meet Ryan, my mate, and he is also my second in command."

"Hello Jake, It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too."

"You've already met Emma."

"Hello Jake. Master are you ready to go? I would like to kill the Cullen's already."

"Actually I was just about to get to that, but thank you." Anna said.

"You know Jake, now that you us, that future seer won't see us coming." Ryan said to me.

"Yes you're right. When are we leaving?"

"Three days from now." Ryan said.

"Now go train with Emma and Ryan. I'll join in with you later."

"Yes master." I said.

Renesmee's POV

Two days later...

Carlisle finally said that I was free to get out of bed now, and do things with my family. I found out that my family was really worried about me. The Denali's decided to stay to help out since they are the one's close to us, and the fact that they are our cousin's.

"Alandra, I'm so going to kill Anna for what she did."

"I don't blame you, I want to kill my sister more than you do."

"I'm afraid that she's going to do something terrible to him." I said sitting down.

I hadn't noticed that Uncle Emmett had come into the room.

"Hey kiddo what's got you down?"

I just looked at him.

"Oh you're thinking about Jake?"

I shook my head.

"Hey don't worry, we'll find him, and we will get him back."

"I'm not giving up."

"Now that's what I want to hear. Positive attitude." Uncle Emmett said giving me a half hug.

Jake's POV

One day later...

Today is the day that Anna, Ryan, Emma, and I are going to kill the Cullen's especially their daughter Renesmee.

"Jake! We're about to leave!" Anna said.

"Coming master."

We leave the warehouse, although it looks too nice to be an abandoned warehouse. We leave and we head straight for the Cullen's, so we can end them once and for all.

Alice's POV

Jasper and I were out hunting when all of a sudden I had a vision. I saw Anna, and two other vampires, but there was a blind spot in my vision. All I knew was that they were coming here.

"Alice, what is it? What did you see?"

"Anna, and two other vampires are coming here, but there is a blind spot in my vision."

"We need to get home and tell the others." My husband said to me.

We finally make it back home, and Edward I figured that Edward read my mind, because as soon as we walked into the door, everybody was already in the living room.

"Alice tell us what happened?" Carlisle said.

"Anna, and two other vampires are coming here, but there is a blind spot in my vision."

"They're bringing Jake with them." Renesmee said.

"Why?" Tiffany, Peyton, and CeCe asked all together.

"I don't know why."

Renesmee's POV

"I just hope they didn't harm him, or else Anna's going to die. Although I already plan on killing her no matter what."

All of a sudden I heard the door open downstairs.

"Who could that be?" Tiffany asked.

"I don't know." I said to Tiffany.

"Well it smells like a dog." Aunt Rosalie said.

Once downstairs, I looked around, but nobody seemed to be down here. All of a sudden a warm hand covered my mouth.

"Don't struggle, you'll just make it worse for yourself."

'Jake what the hell is going on?' I thought to myself, hoping that my dad would here me.

"Renesmee, what's going on down there?" I heard my mom call down to me.

"Start walking upstairs now." He whispered in my ear.

Once upstairs, my family turned to see that Jake had his hand on my mouth.

"Jake what's going?" My mom asked taking a step forward.

"Take one more step and I'll snap her neck."

"Jake why are you doing this?" My dad asked.

"I'm under my master's orders."

"Wait you're under Anna's orders?" Alandra asked Jake.

He didn't answer Alandra's question. I decided to move my left leg behind Jake's left leg.

"Jake please don't harm my daughter." My dad took a step towards my mom. Wrong move dad.

"I told you that if you took another step, I would snap her neck."

He was about to snap my neck, when I moved my leg and kicked him the back of his knee, and he let go of me.

"Are you okay?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah."

"You bitch."

"Jake please don't do this. I know you're still in there somewhere. Please Jake, listen to my voice."

"He's not coming back, so just give up."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Emma, and this is Ryan."

"So you're Anna's puppets then?" I asked.

"You got that straight. I am there master."

"Anna." Alandra said.

"Hello again dear sister."

"What did you do to Jake?" I asked Anna.

"Why don't you ask her yourself."

"I was the one who turned him against you all. I also plan on turning your friends against you and your family."

"Emma, if you want to touch my friends and family, you'll have to get through me first."

"I guess this will be a short fight then. Jake kill Renesmee while Emma, Ryan, and I take care of the others.

"Yes master."

**A/N...Oh no what's going to happen to the Cullen's? Find out in the next chapter of A New Beginning.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**Chapter Six will be up soon.**

**Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N...Well I'm sorry to say this but this is the last chapter of my story, so I made it extra long just for you guys. Go ahead and take the risk and read. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Six

Jake's POV

I started walking towards the girl who kept saying my name.

"Jake." She kept saying.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked the girl.

"I'm your wife and you are my husband. We got married a week ago." She told me.

All of a sudden I started to remember who she was.

"Ness?" I asked her.

"Yeah it's me." She said as tears started to fall from her eyes and down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry about everything."

"Jake it's okay."

All of a sudden Emma saw what I was doing and realized that I was no longer under the influence of her power.

"Mom put your sheild up, and protect Jake!" She yelled.

As Bella started to put her shield up, Emma came up to me and kissed me. I could see that Ness was getting really pissed off. I shoved her away.

Renesmee's POV

I finally got Jake back to normal, but all of a sudden I saw that bitch Emma kiss my husband. He shoved her off of him. All of a sudden I lost my temper and I started going after Emma. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ryan running towards us to protect Emma. He tackled me to the ground.

"I guess I will have to kill you myself." Ryan said sitting on top of my back, pinning my arms to the sides.

As I was struggling to get free, I saw Emma go up to Tiffany, and say something to her.

"No! Leave Tiffany alone!" I shouted only to recieve my head being lifted up and then being slammed hard into the ground. Next thing I know is that darkness consumed me.

Even after being knocked out. I could still hear everything that was going on around me. I could even feel that there was no longer anybody on top of me. Finally it got quiet. I could no longer hear Anna's voice or any of her minions voices anymore.

"Renesmee!" I heard a familiar voice yell my name.

Jake I wanted to say, but nothing would come out of my mouth. My eyes were still closed, and I wanted to open them up, but I couldn't. Then I heard another voice.

"Carlisle is she going to be alright?" I heard my mom ask.

"By the looks of it, she does have a small concussion. Other than that she'll be fine."

"Why isn't she waking up yet?" I heard someone else say.

"Tayna it takes a while for her to wake up from a head injury. A concussion messes with the brain, and it takes a while for the brain to register what is happening." My dad explained.

The Denali's are still here. I thought they left. All of sudden I felt myslef being lifted off of the ground by someone warm, and then being placed onto something soft.

Two hours later

Finally I opened up my eyes to see Jake sitting on the floor next to the sofa.

"Hey how do you feel?" He asked me.

"I feel like I ran into a boulder over and over again."

He just smiled.

"Well Carlisle said you have a small concussion, but other than that you'll be fine."

All of a sudden I started to cry.

"Why are you crying?"

"I missed you so much Jake. I thought I would never see you again, and I thought I had lost you forever."

"Don't worry I will never leave you again, and I won't let Emma get to me again."

All of a sudden I felt Jake's warm body wrap around me.

"Shh it's okay Ness. Please stop crying."

I finally stopped crying.

"So what happened while I was out cold?"

"Let's see Ryan was torn apart and burned by Alandra and Alice. Tiffany went with them because she is now under Emma's power. Finally the Denali's left."

"Wow I must have been out for a while."

"Yeah you were."

"So where is the rest..." I was cut off short when Jake kissed me.

"I've been waiting to do that for over a week now Mrs. Black."

I smiled and kissed my husband even more.

"Get a room you two."

I stopped kissing Jake, and I looked up to find Uncle Emmett standing in the door way.

"Why?" I asked.

"Its gross."

"Oh so next time I catch you and Aunt Rosalie making out of the sofa, you won't have a problem, when I tell you two to get a room?"

"Touche." He said as the others walked in.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Esme asked.

"Those two love birds were making out on the sofa." Uncle Emmett said trying to get Jake and I into trouble.

"We were not making out on your sofa, we were just kissing each other because we haven't kissed each other since the day of the wedding."

"Whatever little miss liar." Uncle Emmett said.

Being me I decided to throw a pillow at Uncle Emmett.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice."

I just laughed. "So where is Peyton, CeCe and Alandra?"

"They're out hunting to blow off some steam." Aunt Rosalie said.

"Actually, CeCe and Alandra took Peyton out hunting because..." I interrupted Aunt Alice.

"Tiffany was turned against us. Yeah I know, Jake told me."

All of a sudden Aunt Alice's face went blank.

"What did you see?" Uncle Jasper asked.

"The Volturi are coming here."

"Why the hell are they coming here again?" Jake asked.

"Probably to end Anna and her coven." Esme said.

"When will they be here?" I asked.

"In a week."

"We need to get Tiffany back before they come or else they will kill her along with them." I said.

"We have to get who back before who gets here?" Peyton asked.

"We have to get Tiffany back before the Volturi gets here, or else they will kill her along with them." I said.

"How long till they get here?" CeCe asked.

"In a week." Aunt Alice said.

"Where's Alandra?" I asked.

"She was with us when we were out hunting." Peyton said.

"Sorry, but I picked up someone's scent. It's not a human's scent, but a vampire's scent. I followed the scent and I found their hideout." Alandra explained.

"Wait, Jake was there, but he never told us. Why?"

"I was under Emma's mind control, and I was only there for a couple of days. After no longer being under her control I lost part of that memory of knowing where their hideout was at." Jake explained.

"Well at least we know where they are at." Uncle Jasper said.

"Alandra what else did you see?" My dad asked.

"Well they have three new vampires, and of course one of our own, so I decided to get a little closer, but not to where they can pick up my scent. I listened in, and they are planning on attacking us two days from now."

"Do you know who the other vampires are?" Carlisle asked.

"Jason, Devante, and Johnathan."

"I say instead of waiting for them to come to us, we go to them when they least expect it." I said.

"That's actually not a bad idea. We can also come up with a way to get Tiffany back." Peyton said.

"Oh almost forgot to mention this, but your sister isn't under her control, she pretended to be." My dad said.

"Wait, so you're telling me that my sister was never under her control, and you're just telling us this now?"

"Yes, while there was that small fight earlier tonight, Tiffany let me in her thoughts and she told me everything. I had Bella put up her shield and then Tiffany went into action."

"So she's playing the part. That's my sister." Peyton said.

"Hopefully she will come back before the Volturi get here." I said.

Tiffany's POV

I had a plan that worked out perfectly. I had Edward tell Bella to put up her shield, so that way I could be protected from Emma's power. I pretended to be under her control, and I still am pretending to be. I have to get back to the Cullen's, but I need to come up with some excuse to leave.

"Hey I'm going out to hunt." I said to Anna. Yeah that sounds convincing.

"No you will be staying here." She said to me.

"I'm hungry and my eyes are black. Please master."

"I said no and that's final."

"Huh yes master." I said finally giving up.

"Now I have to go the others are waiting for me. We have to leave and go to Seattle to hunt. We'll be back later on tonight."

"Why can't I come with?"

"We need you to stay here just in case any unwanted visitors come."

"Huh yes master."

After Anna, Emma, Johnathan, Devante, and Jason left, I got my phone out, and I called my sister.

"Hey Peyon." I put the phone on speaker.

"Hey." She said.

"Is everybody there?"

"Yeah."

"Put the phone on speaker."

"Okay. Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, the others went out hunting and they won't be back till later on tonight."

"When will you be coming back?"

"The day of the attack."

"Good, bcause we're ambushing the place tomorrow night, well, Ness, CeCe, Alandra, Jake, and I will be coming tomorrow night, because the Volturi are coming to take care of the vampires at the end of the week."

"Oh. I heard of the Volturi comes when something like this occurs."

"Yeah, well they are coming, and when they get here, they are going to want to kill something or well someone." Peyton asked.

"Then we can leave Anna for the Volturi." I said.

"They may want Anna to join them for the powers she has." Carlisle said.

"Then we'll have to take care of all of them before the Volturi gets here." Renesmee said.

"Yeah, so which of the Volturi memebers are coming here?"

"Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri." Alice said.

Six hours later

"Oh hey look I have to go. I have a feeling that they are on there way back."

"Okay I'll see you later then sis."

"Same here, bye." I said before hanging up.

Alandra's POV

The Next Day

All last night Peyton, CeCe, Nessie, Jake, and I were stratigizing our battle plans. Today is the day we attack.

"Hey are we all ready to go?" Renesmee asked.

"Yeah we are, now let's go kick some bad vampire ass." Jake said.

We head out the door, and I lead us to their hideout. unlike some people who are polite and knocks on people's doors; we decide to be rude and knock their door."

"Knock knock guess who!" Peyton said

"What the fuck!" Jason yelled.

"Jason kill them!" Anna said.

Before Jason could get to one of the girls, Jake transforms into a wolf, and rips his head off, and rips him limb by limb.

"Now Tiffany!" Renesmee shouted.

Tiffany set Jason on fire, so he can't be put back together; eventhough we all know once vampires are ripped to pieces they can't come back.

"Tiffany what are you doing?" Emma asked.

"I'm sorry, but I was never under your control Emma. I was only pretending to be under your control." Tiffany said.

"You bitch." Emma said.

"I know I've been told that before."

"Devanted, Johnathan!" Anna yelled.

Devante and Johnathan came into the room, and they waited for Anna's command. She never said anything, until now.

"Devante, and Johnathan are brothers. They don't have gifts, but they can sure kill someone they feel is a threat to them."

"Yeah well, we aren't afraid of you."

"Yeah we'll see about that. Devante and Johnathan attack now." Anna commanded the brothers.

The brothers started coming towards us, but I paralyzed them, while Tiffany and Peyton used their gifts on the brothers. Tiffany burned Johnathan which killed him seconds, but just to be safe; Jake ripped him apart. Peyton froze Devante up to his shoulders, and then ripped his head off; throwing his head into the fire.

"Just give up Anna." I told my sister.

"Never!" She shouted.

Anna started coming towards us, but she was stopped by Peyton as she froze Anna up to her wrists.

"Go ahead kill me. You know you want to."

"Let me kill her." Jake said.

"No let Renesmee kill her." I said.

Renesmee's POV

"It will be my pleasure to do so."

I walk up to Anna, and I rip off her head, and I throw her head into the fire. Then I threw her body into the fire.

"Good ridence."

All of a sudden my phone rings. It was Aunt Alice.

"What's up?" I said as I put the phone on speaker.

"The Volturi are coming now. They'll be there any second."

"Okay thanks."

"No problem."

I hung up just as the Volturi showed up.

"You're too late we've already taken care of the coven and their coven's leader."

"We're not used to being rendered unnecessary. Its too bad we missed the fight. It shounds like it would have been entertaining to watch." Jane said.

"Well I'm sorry if we beat you to it." Tiffany said.

"Well then I guess our business here is no longer needed." Alec said.

"We will let Aro know that our service was no longer needed." Demetri said.

"We will take our leave now. Goodbye." Felix said.

The Volturi finally leave, and we go back home.

"Hey we're back!" I shouted eventhough I didn't have to.

"How did everything go?" My mom asked.

"Fine." I said.

After telling everybody with what went down, Jake and I finally got to go on our honeymoon, but Jake wouldn't tell me where we were going. Of course Aunt Alice told Jake and the others where were going, but when I tried to ask where Jake was taking me; they would just say. "Sorry, but I can't tell you. You'll have to find out for yourself." Everybody kept saying that, so I finally just gave up, and decided to wait.

"Time to go." Jake said.

I say goodbye to my friends and family, and we leave. The car ride to the airport didn't take long. Then we got onto the plane to some place I didn't know about until we landed in Rio.

"We're staying in Rio?" I asked surprienly.

"No, we are staying on an island called Isle Esme. That's where your parents went for their honeymoon. Now we will be staying there for our honeymoon."

I just smiled and kissed him and then I said.

"Now we can start our life."

After spending at least a month on Isle Esme, we finally left to go back home. When we got home I found out that my friends found their mates. I have yet to meet them. Finally I got to meet Chris, Adam, Travis, and Jordan. Chris is Alandra's mate. Adam is Tiffany's mate. Travis is Peyton's mate, and Jordan is CeCe's mate. Not only a month being back home from being on our honeymoon, I found out that I was pregant with twins. Nine months passed and I had the twins. A boy and a girl. We decided to name our baby girl Clarissa Adele Black and EJ Black. I'm so happy to have a family, a husband, and kids. I want our kids to enjoy life just like Jake and I enjoyed life. To live happily ever after.

**A/N Well that was the longest chapter I've ever written, maybe. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Oh just to let you know that I did not take Clarissa Adele from The Mortal Instruments. My friends sister had twins, and they named one of the twin girls Clary Adele, yes as in The Mortal Instruments. Kind of cool right? Well I decided to make my friends happy, and they don't know it, but they will when they read it. Anyways again I hopped you enjoyed this last chapter.**

**Please review and no flames.**

**Bye.**


	7. Authors Note

**A/N Good news...I am proud to announce that there will be another sequel and it is the final sequel to my trilogy. That is why they call it a trilogy. I know you guys were probably thinking that there wasn't going to be anymore after that, but I couldn't end it just yet. So I decided to be nice and come up with the last story of the trilogy. I am right now in the middle of writing chapter one. My new story is called *drum roll* A New Journey. Chapter One will be up soon. Hoped you enjoyed reading A New Beginning.**


End file.
